Stanley Parable The Fantastic Textual Adventure RELOADED
by elegate1
Summary: Second part to my old Stanley Parable fanfic. When things calmed down between the Narrators, Narrator One resumed his normal job as the Game narrator, but once again Narrator Two had to ruin his day...and an unexpected guest will appear. Meanwhile, poor Stanley will watch as the Narrators fights to decide his destiny, resulting in hilarious comments and situations.


And so...we are here again to play...um...how is this called?*thinkes* I don't know! You know what?.Let's call it: "Stanley Parable Fantastic Textual Adventure!". *Phone rings* *Narrator picks up the phone* *voice from the phone talks*...yes sir i just renamed it...we already had one with that name?...okay...yes,yes...fine,goodbye.*Sight* Okey,apparently we already HAD a game called like that,so i will name it: "Stanley Parable Fantastic Textual Adventure RELOADED". Is that okay?*voice from behind the camara*Yes? okay, 's continue...my god,where have I put my hands into?

The Stanley Parable The Fantastic Textual Adventure.

RELOADED!

N1:okey...let's begin:

N1:*Sigh*Well...Stanley came to a set of 3 open doors, and unable to decide which door he would enter,he listened the narrator who told him than he would enter the right door in the dialog that i'm saying right now.

|Stanley moved to go through the left door when a second narrator spoke|

N2:but then Stanley stopped, thinking *trying to create a voice for Stanley* "OH,THIS DOOR SUCKS!I will go trough the MIDDLE door" and so he did...didn't he?

|Narrator one gets mad on Narrator two,who was an old known enemy|

N1:Oh no! Not you again Narrator two! This time I checked the script and you weren't in the plot of this story, so PISS OFF!  
STANLEY!*Stanley jumps, surprised* Go through the LEFT door please.

|Stanley,afraid of what the narrator could do to him,moved again to the left when he was about to enter it, the door closed up right on his face,and the middle one another voice spoke|

N3:But stanley felt the slight smell of poison at the middle and right door. So he thought that the other two narrators were trying to kill him, and he entered the right door just to be sure.

| first two narrators waited, speechless, for the decision than Stanley would make. But when he moved to the right door the narrators clashed in a verbal fight|

N1:Kind sir,could you tell me WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!

N2:Agree with that,who invited you?

|Stanley stopped right were he was to listen to the fight|

N3:Woah,woah ladies,no need to fight. Just let Stanley choose.

|Narrators one and narrator two whispered about something(probably N3's idea).Then they stopped, and N1 spoke|

N1:Well,we decided than N3's idea is a good idea (NOT),so we will give Stanley something he wants on each door so he would enter one.

N2:Fair enough.I'll begin *Clears his throat*, okay..."Stanley saw on the middle door a room filled with where shiny and made out of different colors and wandered how it would feel to touch them so he entered the middle door"

|Stanley couldn't resist the temptation,so he ran to the middle door,but he stopped again when the narrator 3 spoke|

N3:Just when he was about to enter that door he saw in the room behind the right door his wife and co-workers, along with his boss, who were about to make a party because he had been the "employee of the year".

N1:oh that was nice! But suddenly that room exploded *explosion noise* so the only vial option was the right door,which was filled with...um...like a billion endings,yeah!...And random achievements too.

|Stanley had a tough life, he was there trying to make a choice between three narrators which could led him intro a all those ideas vanished when he saw his old friend,the narrators only weakness..."the broom closet".While the narrators discussed he entered inside ir, and he closed the door behind him|

N3:When he entered the broom closet the door behind him shut itself. Stanley started screaming and tried to open the door desperately, when he saw that a timer started ticking. This timer was counting down to zero, counting down to Stanley's end.

N2:But there was a key in the broom closet! Stanley opened the door with it and he ran quickly to the middle door,because...  
WE HAVE COOKIES OVER HERE!*MUNCH* *MUNCH* yum! *MUNCH* *MUNCH*.

N1:But...A CAR FELL OVER STANLEY TROWING HIM TO THE RIGHT DOOR. YES! YES!.

N3:The car started burning, and eventually exploded, leaving pieces of hot, burning metal blocking the middle and left doors.  
So, since there were no more doors to choose. Stanley thought it would be better to go back to his office and just wait until somebody came to rescue him.

|The narrator one was losing control, so he decided than if he couldn't have Stanley, nobody would, so he made him explode|

N1:Okay now we are good...

N3:WTF did you do?! Why?! And most importantly, How?!

N1:Hacks,duh!

N2:You have mental problems, right? You just couldn't do it, could you? you just couldn't let Stanley...

N1:No...I couldn't...sorry!

N3:You heartless bastard. You can't just explode people like that. Don't you have even a little bit of common sense?

N1:I'm a narrator,I left that shit way back at the beginning of my career.

N3:Well there's nothing left to do, we'll have to restart the game.

THE END IS NEVER THE END IS NEVER THE END IS NEVER THE END IS NEVER THE END IS NEVER THE END IS NEVER THE END IS LOADING THE

N3:All of his co-workers were gone. What could it mean? Stanley decided to go to the meeting room, perhaps he had simply missed a memo.  
When Stanley came to a set of two open doors he entered the door on his left.

|But there wasn't any left fact,there wasn't any right door looked at the empty room confused thinking "WTF MAN C'MON".But suddenly the wall blew up in millions of pieces throwing Stanley the new hole in the wall emerged a man and Stanley worried because that man was his narrator|

N1:I'm back...

The End?

SUPER RANDOM TRAILER!:

And so...N1 entered Stanley's dimension...and the chaos began...

N1:Hello Stanley...

S:...

N1:Don't be shy Stanley...I'm not going to kill you.I just want to control MY story.

S:...

N1:Yes Stanley,I understand you perfectly...let's go win my story!

|Stanley stands up and walks to the wall with N1,when a light blinds them. When they could open their eyes, they saw narrator 3 standing in the middle of the room|

N3:Hello Stanley,N1...I want to tell both of you a story...

The Stanley Parable The Fantastic Textual Adventure

REVOLUTIONS

N1:What kind of story?

N3:Oh you will see...


End file.
